Pranky's Sitcom
Pranky's Sitcom is a fan episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Pranky Featuring *Flippy *Flaky *Disco Bear *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Handy *Josh *Stacy *Crazy *Shelly *Devious *Kivila *Sniffles *Mime *Todd *Lumpy Appearances *Puffy *Nutty *Pierce *Lifty and Shifty Plot The episode begins at Pranky's house. Pranky is watching a sitcom. He laughs at the show along with the laughter from the screen of his television. As the show ends, this gives Pranky an idea of a new and yet a very terrible prank. The view suddenly cuts to Pranky's attic where the jokester rabbit looks in the trunk and finds a laugh track with a remote control. He presses the red button on the laugh track and the laughter goes off. Pranky smiles and laughs a little evilly. At the park, Disco Bear is sitting on a bench listening to his music on headphones as Crazy and Shelly walk by. Pranky is seen hiding in the bushes behind Disco Bear. He sets the laugh track off. Crazy and Shelly hear it and turn to Disco Bear who is not paying attention due to his music. Crazy angrily approaches him. Disco Bear takes his headphones and asks what is it. Crazy just simply punches Disco Bear, blackening his eye. Pranky snickers and dissappears. Cuddles and Giggles are seen sitting under a tree holding hands, Petunia is feeding Handy his lunch and Josh is painting Stacy as a model. Todd arrives and spots them. The laughter goes off again, getting the three couples attention. They all look at Todd with angry expressions. Cuddles, Josh and Handy beat him up, leaving bruises on Todd's body. Pranky laughs at his prank. He turns to walk away, only to bump into Mime, causing Pranky to swallow the laugh track. The remote lands on Mime's lap. Pranky looks at his stomach. He looks around to find something that will make him barf up the track. He approaches Flippy and Flaky who are walking hand in hand. Mime presses the remote, wondering what it does, causing the laughter to go off. Thinking Pranky is laughing at them, Flaky weeps and Flippy flips out. Flaky goes to hide while Flipqy approaches Pranky as he rolls his right sleeve and beats him offscreen. Pranky is seen bruised and Flipqy grabs Flaky out of her hiding place and walk away. Outside of the hospital, Pranky is all bandaged up. He approaches Nutty eating a box of chocolates. The laughter goes off again, causing Nutty to punch him. Then, he approaches Pierce who is giving Puffy a super wedgie. The laughter goes off and Pierce blackens Pranky's eye. Next, he approaches Lifty and Shifty who are seen stealing a large amount of money in a sack. The laugh track stil works and goes off, angering the raccoons and they kick him several times. Having no idea what the remote does, Mime takes the remote to Sniffles and Lumpy. Sniffles examines the remote and he goes to find what it does while Lumpy and Mime follow him. The threesome find Pranky hurt and lying on the ground. Sniffles presses the button and the laughter goes off. Lumpy presses Pranky's stomach, causing a laugh track to come out. Lumpy hold the remote and the track. When he presses the button, the laughter goes off, getting Kivila and Devious' attention. Demanding to know who laughs at them, Lumpy, Sniffles and Mime point at Pranky. The two villains zap him with their ray guns. Pranky is vaporized. Lumpy accidentally presses the button, getting everyone's attention. Lumpy points at Sniffles and Mime, while Mime points at Sniffles and Lumpy and Sniffles points at Lumpy and Mime. The angry tree friends gather around the threesome and beat them up as the iris closes on the laugh track as it laughs, ending the epsiode. Moral Laughter is the best medicine! Deaths #Pranky is vaporised by Devious and Kivila. #Sniffles, Mime, and Lumpy might be killed by the angry tree friends. (unseen) Injuries #Crazy punches and blackens Disco Bear's eye. #Todd is beaten up by Josh, Handy, and Cuddles. #Pranky gets hurt several times by various tree friends whom they think he laugha at them. #If not dead, Sniffles, Mime, and Lumpy are beaten up. Trivia #The featuring characters are seen with the other angry tree friends gathering Lumpy, Mime, and Sniffles. #The only characters who are not angry or laughed at are Lumpy, Sniffles, Mime, and Pranky. #Nobody dies until near the end of the episode. null null null